


Vanilla

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canonical Gay Relationship, Domestic, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a "Vanilla" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Michael opened the freezer, to get some ice out  
He had hurt himself on the back door while taking out some stuff to the garden shed, and needed to cool his wrist down before it could swell too much.  
Unfortunately he had to discover that there were no ice cubes left.  
Someone - Hunter most likely - must have forgotten to fill up after using the last batch.

Michael wanted to give up and simply let nature take it's evil course on his wrist, but then he spotted the ice cream.  
None of them really liked plain vanilla, and they had the good sense to stock up on more preferred flavours regularly, so that container must have had been sitting in there for a long while now.

Since it was unlikely to be eaten any time soon anyway, Michael decided to overlook Debbie's strict upbringing that food is for eating and not for messing around with and took the cartoon out to wrap it in a dish towel and use it to cool his wrist.  
The weight of the ice cream container suggested that it could not be more then half empty. If Michael remembered right it was a left over from one of his working sessions with Justin, when the younger man had brought it along for himself one night.  
Well, now it was medicine.

Michael took the improvised cooling pack with him to the living room and flopped down on the sofa, the towel wrapped ice cream pressed against his pulsing wrist.

He must have fallen asleep because he startled awake when Ben slightly shook his shoulder from over the back of the sofa a good while later-

"What happened to you?" Ben asked, watching the by now damp towel that was pressed between the back of the sofa and Michaels arm.

"Banged my wrist against the back-door when putting the ladder back in the shed" Michael answered, sleepily

"That's not ice cubes in there, isn't it?" Ben said with a look at the odd shape of the towel

"We're out. I had to use the container with the vanilla ice cream that was using up space in the fridge"

"And people say there is no improvisation talent left in the world" Ben said with a grin

"Well, it's been over an hour now" Michael said with a glance at Ben's watch. He took the towel off the container and opened the top. Sure enough the ice cream was all a gooey melted sauce by now.

Ben reached over and dipped the tip of a finger in it, then licked it off.

There wasn't an obvious grimace on his face, after all, it was just vanilla ice cream, not something really disgusting, but Michael still had to grin. He knew how ecstatic Ben could look when giving into the crave to indulge in unhealthy food.

"Still not your favorite?" he asked

"Guess I am set on caramel" Ben said, with an answering grin. "but how is your wrist now?"

Michael slightly moved his wrist as if to inspect it closer.

"Doesn't hurt, no swelling, just a bit chilly" he finally answered. "Who would ever have believed that a container of vanilla ice cream could ever come in handy in this house, huh?"


End file.
